Evil Naruto
by Shidesu
Summary: In this new story, Naruto doesn't have Kakashi or his friends. Can he learn to be peaceful in this different universe? Or will he perish.
1. Running Away

A/N: All characters mentioned do not belong to me. I am not receiving any money for this, this should be taken as purely fan-made. Also, this will be 5-10 chapters, whever I feel comfertable about ending. Also, this a alternate universe where the third doesn't care for Naruto and that Obito and Rin are still alive and Kakashi doesn't know who naruto is. Since the fourth accidently mixed up his and squad and decided he would take these people. But he ended up dying saving the village. So Naruto is going to turn out evil.

I raise my head to feel the rain pressing against my skin, I look around to find the street empty, no one to spare some food. I huddle in a ball and forget the others. I fall asleep.

I'm startled as I wake up, cause some adult is waking me up, "You! Get out of here! You don't belong here at all! Naruto! The demon child! Scat! Move somewhere else!" He keeps kicking me, "I was just trying to lay down! Calm yourself, old man!"

He picks me up by the shirt and whispers in my ear, "Listen, punk! Leave me property!" he spits in my face. I've had it! I gut the old man and run.

The old man yells, but I don't care! Tears fill my eyes and I walk slower and slower, I fall down and start crying, "Why is no one there for me!" I feel stupid, only babies cry. I wipe my tears and get myself up and go to the ramen shop. As I enter, I see the ramen owner glaring at me, "You don't have money! Go away." I have money! I pull out some ryo and show it to him, he looks angrier, "I don't want your money! Get away!" I grit my teeth, "I just want some food!" Before I can react, steaming hot liquid burns my skin. My eyes! It hurts! Before anything happens, I lose control.

I look at the man and say, "I wanted food, thank you! Ahaha!" I jump on the counter and I look to find steaming ramen on the counter. I kick it, shattering the bowl and bowling hot ramen leaks on his arms. He falls down! What a fool! Aha!

What am I doing! I stop myself and look to find burns on myself while he has some burns on himself, "We-We're even! Now leave me alone!" he yells "Demon child!" while I run away. I'm not a demon child! Why can't anyone understand that.

I'll run away! The village won't care! They never did in the first place! I run into the woods and never look back..


	2. Naruto's discovery

A/N: The first chapter was a simple introduction. I also would like to thank anyone who recently decided to show some love. Now, as usual I'll be doing a disclaimer. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, etc. I do not own anything and I'm not receiving money for this. This story should be taken as a fan-made story.

I run deep into the woods, not looking back. My hate,anger and rage all fuel my energy. If I can just escape this damn village, I can live free!

Without looking, I trip on a rock and pummel into the ground I then take the chance to get a good look around. The woods are dark, like it's almost night time. I can also smell the scent of wet-wood. -I loved the scent of rain- It just seems this forest is frozen in time. Not a single thing is moving, it's all just frozen. Quiet, free of people. This is the place I dreamed of.

Wait a minute, I can stay here, I can imagine living here. I can do some work for nearby villages. I also can sleep in the tree's strong and sturdy branches. I am right, I'll stay here. - I can just avoid all the people who I hate. I can live alone. -

I get up and lay on a nearby tree's sturdy trunk. After looking around, I can now sleep. My eyes get heavier each time I blink. I can now fall asleep, without fear of getting kicked,punched for trying to get some sleep.

In my dream, is hell. I cough, I keep throwing up. This red and orange wraps me and I get tighter. It hurts! I yell out, "HELP!". I see so many people pass me, why can't they stop in their pathetic lives to help me! As I get tighter, I shed a tear before being consumed in pure darkness.

I can't see,sense. Just a pitch black area. But I know in my mind that something is standing behind me, breathing their hot breath on my neck, spreading onto my back and hands. The thing behind me says in a raspy voice, "Someday I'll consume your being. May your rage grow stronger each day. Your rage is my key into being released from this cursed cage!". Before I know it, I feel the sensation of falling deep. But I know I'm not falling, just a illusion. But when I think I reach the point of plunging into the ground. I sprint up.

I breath hard, I look around to find a pitch-black area. It must be the forest. I stand up, and stretch. But in the corner of my eye, a pulsing red light glowing. I look over to take a look at the light. But I notice it's behind the tree. But it's so interesting. I must have it. Without knowing, I find myself being pulled into the pulsing light. As I reach the tree, I get a feeling of fear and hate at the same time. I can't stop! But it must be mine...

I walk over to find a gem. It's a blood red gem. But it's so hypnotic. I manage to pick the diamond up, but without knowing. I feel the gem getting hot, I drop it and it explodes. What the! I snap out of it and I see myself being flung. But I can't help it! I plunge into a tree and get knocked out.

"You, hey kid. What are you doing here, it's morning.", I see a woman with blue hair, she has a paper flower in her hair.

I sit up and say to her, "I ran away from my village.". She takes a glimpse at me and says, kneeling down.

"You're 13, I presume." She looks at me, with her golden eyes.

I tell her, while still maintaining eye contact, "Yeah, why?"

She turns away, "I find it strange for you to run away, from the hidden leaf nation. Why is that?"

I lie and tell her, "My parents died and no one wanted me." Truth is, I never knew my parents. When I would ask a ninja, they'd say they didn't know or didn't care. I think they left me.


	3. The Meeting

A/N: Hello, I realized I had this unfinished story and now I plan on posting it. I'm skipping the 5-10 chapters part and I'll be sure to post longer chapters. Anyone who follows this, thank you. Please rate it, I'm very curious because it's already been two whole years since I last updated it.

The blue-haired girl knelt up, she turns her head to the side.

"You, Naruto. I have a request, something I'd like to ask."

I feel a bit groggy, especially after that impact... "Yeah, and what is it.."

"Don't tell anyone I met you, especially anyone bearing my robe."

Her robe had patches of red-clouds with a white-outline, it was purely black aside from the emblems. I wipe my mouth, I remember the pattern.

I look down, "Yeah, and why is that."

"You see, people like me who wear this robe have a shameful existence. This robe use to bear a heroic entity, now it embodies a mindless-destruction entity rife with criminals and those who are the least respectable. But aside from that, there's more pressing matters...",

She forms a paper-rose, ninjutsu! A ninja! Oh man, how I wished I could become a ninja... But that academy hates me, all the people within the hidden-leaf village left me out, now I'm gone and they won't care about someone like me.

"Take this rose, it'll bloom when you least expect it. But, I must remind you of something. Not far, I'd say 6 yards from here an explosion site was found. I believe it was one of my colleagues creations, please don't mind it."

That gem from yesterday, I become stiff.

She hands me the rose, it hasn't sprouted yet. I wonder what's inside it.

"Konan, hmm.." the voice floods the forest.

Konan becomes stiff, but just after two seconds she relaxes. She turns her gaze from me to the direction of a tree, someone must be behind there.

"What is it?" Her voice becomes stiff and distant.

"You know," the figure comes from the tree.

"Have you forgot our mission, hmm?"

He has the same robe as Konan, his hair is a yellow colour. His head-band is from the hidden-stone, I recognize it, plus his hair is kept in a pony-tail with only some sticking out covering his left eye.

"No, it's just one of your creations had exploded from the night-before. I came to apologize to the person who was affected by it." Konan turned around and faced him.

He laughs, "You think I would dare waste a piece of art. Besides, I didn't deploy any of my creations last-night, it must have been something else, hmm."

Konan replies, "Very well, well I must leave, good bye Naruto."

She walks to him.

The man reaches into his robe, he pulls out some white stuff... Clay? Then I realize, his palms are weird... There is mouths on them, they chew on the clay before spitting something out. It's a bird?

"Hmm!" He exclaims before the creation bursts, after the smoke clears I see it..

"What is that..." I say.

Konan and them both get on the bird.

The man looks at me, "This right here is art, it's in its early-stages before it reaches true art-form. Hmm!"

He forms a hand-sign with his right hand, the bird begins to flap its wings.

I feel wind stir around me, the bird slowly lifts into the air before taking flight away.

"What incredible people, I wish I was as cool as them."

I find a soft-spot under a shady-tree, I lay down.

Oh yeah... I pull out of the rose from my pocket, "When I least expect it..."

**Chapter End**

**What was Konan and her partner's mission, what is the roses purpose, most importantly... What was that gem from last-night.**


End file.
